


A Waystation for the Lost

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Guard Armor, Multi, Post-Episode: s01e13 And They Lived…, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Finale, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Sleeping Curse, Traverse Town, Wonderland, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Having returned from Alice and Cyrus’ wedding, Will and Anastasia are surprised to find the Jabberwock, who informs them that their friend Lizard may yet be alive.  Meanwhile, in the past, Emma, Henry, and Kairi finally arrive in Traverse Town, where they learn about the Gummi.  But when a greater threat causes problems in the town, they must do whatever it takes to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CHESS PALACE - NIGHT - 2015                                 

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          SUPER: Wonderland, 2015                                          

                                                                           

          The palace is very chess-themed.  This isn’t Cora’s              

          castle.  This palace belongs to the other kingdom in             

          Wonderland — The Chess Kingdom.  Although, by now, it has        

          merged with Cora’s Kingdom of Cards.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHESS PALACE HALLWAY - NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          WILL SCARLET and ANASTASIA TREMAINE, THE WHITE QUEEN are         

          walking through a dark hallway, near the dungeon.  They are      

          wearing their same outfits from the end of OUaTiW-113, a         

          lavender suit and a light blue dress, respectively.              

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Oh, Alice and Cyrus’ wedding was                       

                    quite nice!                                            

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    It was.                                                

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Oh, and Alice looked lovely!  When                     

                    are we going to start planning our                     

                    Royal Wedding?                                         

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Did — Did you just propose to me?                      

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Perhaps!                                               

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, we’re going to have to outdo                     

                    them!  Of course, I’ll HAVE to                         

                    invite the Merry Men, which means                      

                    inviting Queen Regina, which means                     

                    inviting Snow White and Prince                         

                    Charming...                                            

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    And I’ll HAVE to invite Ella and                       

                    Prince Thomas...                                       

                                                                           

          They laugh.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DISTANT FEMALE VOICE                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Oh, jabber, jabber!                                    

                                                                           

          Ana and Will look at each other.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Do we have a Jabberwock on the                         

                    wall?                                                  

                                                                           

          Don’t question how she knows she’s on the wall.  They run        

          after the voice, to find the JABBERWOCK pinned to the wall       

          by the Vorpal Sword.                                             

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Hey.  How’s it hangin’?                                

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Oh, bloody Hell!  We have a                            

                    Jabberwock on the wall!                                

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                         (to the Jabberwock)                               

                    Serves you right!                                      

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Hey, I’m sorry I tortured you.  I                      

                    was under duress. Jafar had —                          

                                                                           

          She motion toward the sword in her stomach.                      

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    This.                                                  

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                         (to Ana)                                          

                    She DID help us defeat Jafar, in                       

                    the end...                                             

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Yes, but give me one good reason to                    

                    let her down!                                          

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Because I happen to know that your                     

                    friend Lizard’s very much alive!                       

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Don’t be ridiculous!  A                                

                    poorly-phrased wish killed her!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Oh, don’t be silly!  Genies can’t                      

                    kill!                                                  

                                                                           

          Will and Ana exchange glances.                                   

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    Take me to her, and I’ll show you!                     

                                                                           

          Will reluctantly pulls the Vorpal Sword out of her stomach,      

          and the Jabberwock lands in a way that’s rather                  

          snake-like.  Will holds up the sword.                            

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    I’M holding on to this!                                

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

 

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

 

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHESS PALACE ROYAL TOMB - NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Will, Ana, and the Jabberwock enter the royal tomb, which is     

          filled with stone caskets.  Will points to one.                  

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    That one.                                              

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock walks over to it and slides the lid off, with     

          no effort whatsoever.  Ana leans over to Will, as the            

          Jabberwock opens the coffin.                                     

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Did you know she could do that?                        

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Nope.                                                  

                                                                           

          They walk over to the casket.  Inside the Coffin is              

          LIZARD.  She is dressed, not in the white dress she wore in      

          OUaTiW-109, but in her usual bandit outfit, from OUaTiW-104,     

          reflecting how she normally was.  The Jabberwock tears off a     

          piece of Will’s sash.                                            

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET (cont’d)                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          She wraps it around Lizard’s head, where her eyes go.            

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Well, I kind of carved out her                         

                    eyes...                                                

                                                                           

          Will and Ana fold their arms, disapprovingly.                    

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                         (to Will)                                         

                    Put my sword under her nose.                           

                                                                           

          He does.  It fogs up.                                            

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    A sleeping curse!                                      

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Genies can’t kill, but they CAN                        

                    make people APPEAR dead.  The only                     

                    trick...is waking her up.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Perhaps you could shock her with a                     

                    nightmare.                                             

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Unfortunately, the only thing that                     

                    can wake her is —                                      

                                                                           

          She slithers around the couple.                                  

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    True Love’s Kiss!  Any takers?                         

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Although she WAS like a sister to                      

                    me, and she DID have feelings for                      

                    me, there’s just one small caveat:                     

                    When I knew her, I didn’t have a                       

                    heart!                                                 

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock waves her hand, as if to say, "So?".              

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET (cont’d)                        

                    But I suppose it’s worth a try.                        

                                                                           

          He kisses Lizard’s forehead.  Nothing.                           

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET (cont’d)                        

                         (softly)                                          

                    Bloody Hell...                                         

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    I don’t think the people of                            

                    Wonderland are going to appreciate                     

                    such a foul-mouthed King.                              

                                                                           

          Yeah, who wants a foul-mouthed world leader?                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WOODS - NIGHT - PAST                                        

                                                                           

          EMMA, KAIRI, and HENRY are hiking through the woods.             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How much longer?                                       

                                                                           

          They reach a clearing.  In the center of the clearing is a       

          walled town, with a barrier spell over it.                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    We’re here!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They run into the clearing, leaping occasionally.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN GATE - NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          TWIN GUARDS are standing on opposite ends of a large             

          double-door, as Emma, Henry, and Kairi reach the gate.           

                                                                           

                              GUARD #1                                     

                    Halt!                                                  

                                                                           

          His voice is high-pitched.                                       

                                                                           

                              GUARD #2                                     

                    Who goes there?                                        

                                                                           

          His voice is also high-pitch, but not as much as his             

          brother’s.                                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (to Emma and Henry)                               

                    Let me handle this.                                    

                         (to the guards)                                   

                    I am Kairi of Radiant                                  

                    Garden.  These are my associates,                      

                    Leia and Sora.                                         

                                                                           

                              GUARD #1                                     

                    Did you hear that?                                     

                                                                           

                              GUARD #2                                     

                    Yes, I did.  He has a girl’s name!                     

                                                                           

                              GUARD #1                                     

                    Should we let them in?                                 

                                                                           

                              GUARD #2                                     

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

                              BOTH GUARDS                                  

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Rescue Rangers!                                        

                                                                           

          They both salute and the door opens.  Emma, Kairi, and Henry     

          enter.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, FIRST DISTRICT - NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Imagine if Epcot had a Netherlands pavilion (specifically        

          focusing on Amsterdam).  With elements of Fantasyland, Main      

          Street, USA, and Toon Town.  Yeah, that’s Traverse Town.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Nice town.                                             

                                                                           

          From a nearby café, a LADY walks up to them.                     

                                                                           

                              LADY                                         

                    If you need anyone to show you                         

                    around, I can help you with that.                      

                                                                           

          Emma notices the red lantern she is carrying.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh.  Umm...                                            

                                                                           

                              LADY                                         

                         (realizing the confusion)                         

                    Just to be clear, I meant that                         

                    literally.  I know this town, like                     

                    the back of my hand.                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh!  Sorry about that!                                 

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi share a laugh.                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Do you know about something called                     

                    "the Gummi?"                                           

                                                                           

          The lady squints.                                                

                                                                           

                              LADY                                         

                    I know someone who might be able to                    

                    help you with that...                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              LADY                                         

                    Yeah.  Follow me.  Name’s Nancy, by                    

                    the way.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Leia.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TRAVERSE TOWN HOTEL - NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Kairi, and Nancy enter.  The HOTEL MANAGER          

          walks up to them (picturing Phill Lewis).                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOTEL MANAGER                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hello!  Welcome to the Traverse                        

                    Town Hotel!  How may I be of                           

                    service?                                               

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    These guys are here to speak with                      

                    Jim.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HOTEL MANAGER                                

                    I see.                                                 

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Room four, just down the                               

                    hall.  Blue door.                                      

                                                                           

          They start running down the hall.                                

                                                                           

                              HOTEL MANAGER (cont’d)                       

                    NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!                                

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Here we go, again.                                     

                                                                           

          Nancy knocks on the door.  A YOUNG MAN opens the door            

          (picturing Luke Youngblood).  He has dreadlocks, which are       

          tied in a ponytail.                                              

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Nancy!                                                 

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Jim Hawkins!                                           

                                                                           

          Emma mouths the words, "Jim Hawkins!?".                          

                                                                           

                              NANCY (cont’d)                               

                    Hey, these guys wanna know about                       

                    the Gummi.                                             

                                                                           

          Jim looks at them.                                               

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                         (to Emma, Kairi, and Henry)                       

                    Okay, come in.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TRAVERSE TOWN HOTEL, ROOM FOUR - NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Kairi, and Nancy enter, as Jim sits on a chair      

          and rests his feet on a desk.  The room is                       

          aquatically-themed.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Alright, what do you want to know?                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Everything.                                            

                                                                           

          Jim gets up, laughing, and walks up to Henry.                    

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Everything, huh?  Oh my...Well,                        

                    luckily, I’m something of an                           

                    expert.                                                

                                                                           

          Nancy closes the door behind her and Jim grabs a scroll out      

          of the desk.                                                     

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Sit down.                                              

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi sit on the bed, opposite the desk,        

          and Nancy leans against the door.                                

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    The Gummi —                                            

                                                                           

          He sits in the chair, backwards.                                 

                                                                           

                              JIM (cont’d)                                 

                    — was created a millennium ago, as                     

                    a safety measure.  You see, this                       

                    guy Luxu betrayed and murdered his                     

                    master.  But, the master had five                      

                    other apprentices — the Five                           

                    Foretellers.  And they each trained                    

                    students of their own.  And they                       

                    rose to the occasion to fight Luxu                     

                    to save the world — and others.                        

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry look at eachother.                                

                                                                           

                              JIM (cont’d)                                 

                    You see, Fantasyland wasn’t about                      

                    to go down, without a fight — NO,                      

                    no, no, no — so he created a Dark                      

                    Curse that would allow him to —                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Take it to a World without Magic.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And make his own rules.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Yes, I suppose word of Regina’s                        

                    Curse HAS gotten out.  Well, the                       

                    only trick was figuring out how to                     

                    bring magic WITH him to this                           

                    world.  See, without magic, he’d be                    

                    powerless to continue his conquest                     

                    — on the same level as the people                      

                    already in this new world.  THAT’s                     

                    where the Foretellers come in!  Ira                    

                    split the world apart, to reduce                       

                    the spread of the Curse.  Ava —                        

                    her job was to break out her star                      

                    student, so he could drink from the                    

                    Holy Grail.  That leaves Invi,                         

                    Gula, and Aced.  THEY made the                         

                    Gummi.  Now, they knew they                            

                    couldn’t keep so much power in one                     

                    place, so they each made a part of                     

                    it, and hid them away in temples.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Where are they?                                        

                                                                           

          Jim unrolls the scroll, smiling.                                 

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    So glad you asked.                                     

                                                                           

          On the scroll is a map.  There are three symbols on it — a       

          snake, a leopard, and a bear.  Jim points to the snake,          

          which is positioned in the ocean.                                

                                                                           

                              JIM (cont’d)                                 

                    Invi hid hers Under the Sea.                           

                                                                           

          He points the the leopard, which is on green land.               

                                                                           

                              JIM (cont’d)                                 

                    Gula, Deep in the Jungle.                              

                                                                           

          He points to the bear, which is on tan land.                     

                                                                           

                              JIM (cont’d)                                 

                    And Aced?  He hid his in the                           

                    deserts of Agrabah.                                    

                                                                           

          He hands them the map.                                           

                                                                           

                              JIM (cont’d)                                 

                    Now, it’s not like you can just                        

                    waltz right in there and take the                      

                    Gummi parts, no!  You need...to                        

                    EARN them!                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Let me guess.  There are trials.                       

                                                                           

          Jim nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Just like a videogame!                                 

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    A what?                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s a — thing.  Hard to explain,                      

                    without the proper context.                            

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What does it do?                                       

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                         (laughing)                                        

                    That’s the best part!  Let’s say                       

                    you find yourself in a tough                           

                    battle.  You can call on someone to                    

                    help you.  Someone from BEYOND THE                     

                    GRAVE!  Their weapon, their power,                     

                    everything will be determined by                       

                    their character, their heart.  It’s                    

                    a shame...                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Ira meant to break up the world FAR                    

                    MORE than he managed to.  The Gummi                    

                    parts weren’t meant to stay in this                    

                    world, because the Dark Curse will                     

                    destroy them, when it hits.  Not                       

                    even the barrier over this town can                    

                    protect them.  the only thing that                     

                    can...is a VERY specific metal —                       

                    Orichalcum.  Unfortunately, it’s                       

                    all gone.                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Not all of it.                                         

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    I know where there is some.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Well, good luck!                                       

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Tell ’em about the Horseback                           

                    Bandits.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Who are the Horseback Bandits?                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TRAVERSE TOWN HOTEL, ROOM TWO - NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          The room is European-themed.  The HORSEBACK BANDITS (from        

          OUaTiKH-101) are in the room, as are Henry, Jim, Emma,           

          Kairi, and Nancy.                                                

                                                                           

                              HEAD BANDIT                                  

                    We are Horseback Bandits!  I am                        

                    Lioness.                                               

                                                                           

          She points to Lizard, to her left.                               

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    This is Lizard —                                       

                                                                           

          Then to an ASIAN BANDIT.                                         

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    — Hedgehog —                                           

                                                                           

          A LATINA WOMAN.                                                  

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    — Lobster —                                            

                                                                           

          And a MIDDLE-EASTERN WOMAN.                                      

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    — Dodo —                                               

                                                                           

          Then to a BLACK MAN, to her right.                               

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    — Turtle —                                             

                                                                           

          To a LARGE, BALD, WHITE GUY WITH A BIG, RED MUSTACHE.            

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    — Walrus —                                             

                                                                           

          And to a TWO SHORT MAN.  The one closer to her is Asian.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    — Dormouse, and Bat.                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hi!  I’m Leia, and these are Sora                      

                    and Kairi.  Sora’s my son.                             

                                                                           

          Henry smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Nice to meet you!                                      

                                                                           

                              WALRUS                                       

                    Isn’t Sora a girl’s name?                              

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                         (no longer smiling)                               

                    Walrus!  It was three-and-a-half                       

                    months ago.  We tried to rob a                         

                    woman —                                                

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    That woman was Maleficent, Dark                        

                    Mistress of All Evil!                                  

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    — and her cloaked companion.                           

                                                                           

          This catches Emma’s ear.                                         

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    Then she summoned                                      

                    these...creatures.                                     

                                                                           

          Emma takes a packet out of her jacket and hands it to            

          Hedgehog.                                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    See if you can find them in here.                      

                                                                           

          She pages through it.                                            

                                                                           

                              HEDGEHOG                                     

                    Darkballs.                                             

                                                                           

          She hands the packet back to Emma.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    They’re called, "Heartless."                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We have a...Heartless problem in                       

                    our town.                                              

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    That’s why you need the Gummi...                       

                                                                           

          Henry nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Well, we came here to train, and                       

                    that’s what we’ve been doing ever                      

                    since!                                                 

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                    If you’d hand us back that little                      

                    book, we can show some other                           

                    Heartless we’ve encountered, since.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Others?                                                

                                                                           

          She hands it to him.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHESS PALACE MASTER BEDROOM - NIGHT - 2015                  

                                                                           

          Will is standing in the master bedroom, while Ana is pacing.     

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Does she have any family?                              

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Not that I know of.                                    

                                                                           

          She starts biting her nails.  TWEEDLE DUM comes running in.      

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    Your Highness, we...have an issue,                     

                    I’m afraid!                                            

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Well, what is it, darling?                             

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    It’s our...guest.                                      

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock enters, her mouth covered in powdered             

          sugar.  She pulls her finger out of her mouth, having licked     

          sugar off of it.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    You’re out of tarts!                                   

                                                                           

          She points to Will.                                              

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    I think he stole ’em.                                  

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Oh, bloody Hell...                                     

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Wait.  STOLE!                                          

                                                                           

          Ana is confused.                                                 

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET (cont’d)                        

                    When I was with the Merry Men, we                      

                    were like brothers!  Marian was                        

                    like our sister.  I was there for                      

                    her and Robin’s baby’s birth!  I                       

                    think his name was Roland...Anyway,                    

                    the point is: We were a family!                        

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    And?                                                   

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Well, I taught Lizard how to                           

                    pickpocket, but she was ALREADY a                      

                    thief.  She once mentioned she used                    

                    to travel with a group of bandits,                     

                    before I met her.                                      

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                         (smiling)                                         

                    So, if we find these bandits, we                       

                    might be able to wake her!                             

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Exactly!                                               

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Yeah, that’s great.  Say, how do we                    

                    FIND them, hmm?                                        

                                                                           

          Ana waves her hand over her face.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    You have a little...                                   

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock wipes her mouth.                                  

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

          She continues wiping.                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ANASTASIA’S VAULT — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Anastasia is paging through a book.  Will is leaning against     

          a wall.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Here we go.  Locator spell.  Moss                      

                    from the north side of a tree, a                       

                    stone as white as the moon, and an                     

                    owl’s feather.                                         

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Shouldn’t be so hard...                                

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    And something belonging to the                         

                    person you’re looking for.                             

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Bloody Hell.  That’s gonna be hard.                    

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Well, we should start heading out                      

                    to look for these ingredients!                         

                                                                           

          She closes the book and puts it in her arm.                      

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    Shall we head off?                                     

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Alright, then.                                         

                                                                           

          Tweedle Dum and the Jabberwock enter.                            

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Ah, Tweedle Dum!  What great                           

                    timing!  We’re gonna need your help                    

                    to look for some stuff.                                

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It would be my pleasure!                               

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Can I come, too?                                       

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Fine...                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, SECOND DISTRICT - NIGHT - PAST               

                                                                           

          A clocktower indicates that it is 7:59.  Tilt down to the        

          Horseback Bandits, Nancy, and our heroes exiting the             

          Hotel.  Nancy then exits the district.                           

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    There’s one other thing...                             

                                                                           

          The clock strikes 8:00.  As the bells ring, a giant,             

          terracotta suit of armor appears in a puff of black              

          smoke.  It’s limbs are disconnected.  It is blue, white,         

          yellow, and red.  That criss-cross-heart symbol is on its        

          torso.  This is the Guard Armor.                                 

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                    It happens every quarter hour.                         

                                                                           

          A POOR SAP is walking on the ground below.  When he notices      

          the guard armor, he starts running.  But he can’t outrun         

          it.  It grabs him and takes him into a dark portal.  Lizard      

          seems to feel sorry for him.                                     

                                                                           

                              LIONESS (cont’d)                             

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    It could be anyone.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Then we have fifteen minutes to                        

                    prepare.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EQUIPMENT SHOP AND ARMORY - NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          The Horseback Bandits remove their weapons from a                

          cabinet.  Lizard removes a wooden staff, strongly resembling     

          Cora’s staff from OUaT-209.  Henry and Kairi are leaning         

          against a stairwell, leading to one of two exits.                

                                                                           

          TRIPLET BOYS are manning the shop.  One is in red, another       

          in blue, and the third in green.  Embroidered on their           

          shirts are the names "Huey," "Dewey," and "Louie,"               

          respectively.  They are showing Emma some mallets.               

                                                                           

                              HUEY                                         

                    Great for whacking!                                    

                                                                           

                              DEWEY                                        

                    Plus, they boost your magic!                           

                                                                           

                              LOUIE                                        

                    Buy one!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Umm, okay...What do you recommend?                     

                                                                           

          Huey, Dewey and Louie look at eachother, knowingly.              

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    We can foot the cost.                                  

                                                                           

          Louie take out a box and Dewey opens it.  Inside is a lime       

          green rod, with a purple gemstone fixed on the end of            

          it.  On the other end is an image of a starfield.  Past the      

          starfield are two solar system models.                           

                                                                           

          The first is of a red planet orbiting a blue star, and the       

          second is of a green planet orbiting a yellow                    

          star.  Finally, the rod is tipped with a five-point              

          star.  Dewey hands the rod to Emma.                              

                                                                           

                              HUEY                                         

                    The Lord Fortune.  Fifty gold.                         

                                                                           

          Lioness hands Louie 50 gold pieces, as Emma exits, through       

          the lower-level door.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, FIRST DISTRICT - NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Emma walks over to the café, which Nancy is standing             

          near.  There are lit candles on the tables.  Emma swings the     

          Lord Fortune, and a gust of ice flies out, extinguishes the      

          candles on the tables, and coats the wall of the café,           

          catching Nancy’s attention.                                      

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Look!                                                  

                                                                           

          A treasure chest appears, Zelda-style.  Emma walks up to it      

          and kicks it open.  Nancy walks up behind her, and they look     

          in the chest.  Inside is a pile of gold.                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Huh.  Split with you.                                  

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          They stuff the gold into their pockets.  But the gold hides      

          the TRUE treasure: two perfume bottles containing a green        

          liquid.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NANCY (cont’d)                               

                    Mega-potion.  Heals anyone in a                        

                    given vicinity.  Except your                           

                    enemies!                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Nice.                                                  

                                                                           

          They each take a bottle.  The Horseback Bandits, Henry, and      

          Kairi exit the shop, and Emma hands Lioness 50 gold pieces.      

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Paying you back.                                       

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    Where’d this come from?                                

                                                                           

          She notices the open treasure chest.                             

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    Right...                                               

                         (to all)                                          

                    Alright, let’s get down to                             

                    business!                                              

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    You will battle me.                                    

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You battle Turtle.                                     

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    You will be battling Lizard.                           

                         (to all)                                          

                    And everyone else, battle you usual                    

                    partners!                                              

                                                                           

          They start training.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TULGEY WOOD - DAY — 2015                                    

                                                                           

          Anastasia and Will are walking through the woods, with           

          Tweedle Dum and the Jabberwock trailing behind them.  Ana is     

          carrying her book, and the Vorpal Sword is on Will’s belt.       

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Your brother betrayed the                              

                    Queen.  Why not you?                                   

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    She was kind to us, from the very                      

                    beginning.  Sure, she may have had                     

                    a bit of a temper, thought us                          

                    fools, but she gave names.  She saw                    

                    us as more than...servants.  She                       

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM (cont’d)                         

                    saw us people.  My brother, I                          

                    suppose, saw more value in the                         

                    power he would have gained from                        

                    siding with Jafar.                                     

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Believe me, I know what that’s                         

                    like.  My own sister put me in that                    

                    tower.  As a favor to the OTHER                        

                    Queen.                                                 

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    The Queen of Hearts.                                   

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    The very one.                                          

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    I thought you were locked away for                     

                    thousands of years.                                    

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                         (laughs)                                          

                    All lies.  Propaganda to keep                          

                    people...in fear.                                      

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    Well, life’s no fun, without a good                    

                    scare.                                                 

                                                                           

          No, Halloween was last week.  BUT IT’S NOT CHRISTMAS,            

          YET!  IT!  IS!  NOVEMBER!                                        

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, well, I DO know a thing or two                     

                    about that!                                            

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Stop!                                                  

                                                                           

          They do.  The trees are covered in moss.                         

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

          He takes out a compass and looks at it.  After nodding, he       

          walks up to a tree and touches the mossy bark.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET (cont’d)                        

                         (to the Jabberwock)                               

                    Do you mind if I...                                    

                                                                           

          He pockets the compass, takes out the Vorpal Sword, and          

          shaves the mossy bark off the north side of the tree.            

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET (cont’d)                        

                    Moss from the north side of a tree!                    

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Wonderful!  Shall we move on?                          

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Not.  Yet.                                             

                                                                           

          She starts sniffing around, from tree to tree.  One tree has     

          a hole in it.  She smiles and slithers to the side of the        

          hole.  She puts her finger on her lips and reaches inside,       

          slowly.  A RED OWL’s head pops out of the hole.  It has a        

          light blue, accordion-like neck.                                 

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hammerhead owl!                                        

                                                                           

          She gently pulls the owl out of the tree, and it retracts        

          its head.                                                        

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    Might as well take the whole owl,                      

                    just in case!                                          

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    Oh, he’s adorable.                                     

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Yeah...                                                

                         (beat)                                            

                    What, a fear-monster can’t have a                      

                    pet?                                                   

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, I like him!                                      

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    I think I’ll name him                                  

                    Heebie-Jeebie.                                         

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Yeah, let me just check and make                       

                    sure you’re not stealing him from                      

                    his family!                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Ana walks up to the hole in the tree and looks inside.           

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    You’re good!                                           

                                                                           

          Tweedle Dum is looking at the ground, past Heebie-Jeebie.        

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    Hey, look!                                             

                                                                           

          He gets down and picks up a white stone.                         

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM (cont’d)                         

                    Now we have everything!                                

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Not everything...                                      

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    We still need something belonging                      

                    to Lizard’s friends.                                   

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    Right...I’m gonna grab a few, just                     

                    in case!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, FIRST DISTRICT - NIGHT — PAST                

                                                                           

          The Horseback Bandits and our heroes finish training.            

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    Very good!                                             

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Hey, we should show them the tree!                     

                                                                           

          Lioness nods.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LIZARD (cont’d)                              

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    Follow us!                                             

                                                                           

          She and Turtle lead them down a path near the café.  They        

          are all carrying their weapons.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, BACK STREETS - NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Lizard and Turtle take a left turn and lead Emma, Henry, and     

          Kairi up a ramp, which turns around, halfway up.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    This way.                                              

                                                                           

          At the top of the ramp, they continue down a street.             

                                                                           

                              LIZARD (cont’d)                              

                         (to Turtle)                                       

                    Ugh!  This place is so smelly.                         

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, what do expect?  These ARE                       

                    the aqueducts!                                         

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Yeah, well, they should do                             

                    something, so we don’t have to walk                    

                    among sewage!  SOME people even                        

                    have to LIVE here!  It is                              

                    absolutely ridiculous!                                 

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Trust me, I am with you, on that                       

                    one!  Have you considered running                      

                    for town council?                                      

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Who’s gonna vote for a thief?                          

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    You never know.                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I think you’d be great!                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Remind you of anyone?                                  

                                                                           

          Emma smiles, in response.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lizard)                                       

                    Our town voted me sheriff.                             

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Really?  And you’re a thief?                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ve dabbled...                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    She met my dad when stealing his                       

                    car — which he stole.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    That may be one of the most                            

                    adorable first meetings ever!                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, well my parents met, when my                     

                    mom was robbing my dad.                                

                                                                           

          They reach the end of the street and turn left.                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    So, are you two —                                      

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                         (laughing)                                        

                    What?  No!                                             

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Yeah!  Don’t be ridiculous!                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Could’ve fooled me...                                  

                                                                           

          I hear ya.  They reach an overpass with stairs attached to       

          it (no Flowmotion here).                                         

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Up here!                                               

                                                                           

          They climb up them.  Lizard and Turtle lead them to the          

          right, another right, and a left, up some more stairs, which     

          lead in a question mark shape.  At the top of the stairs,        

          they go past some house and take a right turn.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, TREE PLAZA - NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Lizard, Turtle, Henry, Kairi, and Emma emerge in a large,        

          eight-shaped square.  At the end is a large tree, like the       

          one at the Animal Kingdom, but smaller.                          

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    The Tree of Life!                                      

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    THAT’S what generates the barrier                      

                    around this town.                                      

                                                                           

          They all walk up to it.  Turtle rests his hand on the Tree.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TURTLE (cont’d)                              

                    Its wood has magical properties.                       

                                                                           

          Lizard holds out her staff.                                      

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    This staff is carved from one of                       

                    its branches, so it can cast                           

                    barriers.                                              

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    But, unlike the Tree it came from,                     

                    it can’t maintain them.  After all,                    

                    magic CAN run out.  And once a                         

                    piece is separated from the Tree,                      

                    it can’t replenish that magic.                         

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Limited time use!                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Can I take a branch from it?  Just                     

                    in case?                                               

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          She hops onto the patch of dirt containing the tree and          

          reaches up to pull a branch off.                                 

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Don’t forget to fashion that into a                    

                    wand.  Otherwise, you won’t be able                    

                    to direct it.                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I just need to wave it, right?                         

                                                                           

          Lizard nods.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Swish and flick!                                       

                                                                           

          Lizard, Kairi, and Turtle are confused.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s a technique they teach at                         

                    Hogwarts.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Oh, I’ve never heard of that                           

                    school.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s in...Scotland.                                    

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Got it.                                                

                                                                           

          Dormouse and Bat enter.                                          

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    Hey!  Almost time.                                     

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                    Yeah, boss sent us to come get                         

                    you.  We can take the shortcut.                        

                                                                           

          They lead them down another path on the end of the plaza         

          where they entered, toward a post office and head toward the     

          right.                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    We’re going to have to climb.                          

                                                                           

          He fists the wall twice, and a ladder falls down.                

                                                                           

                              BAT (cont’d)                                 

                    But there’s a path up there!                           

                                                                           

          They begin climbing.  Bat is doing some cool acrobatics,         

          much to Dormouse’s awe.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Nice Potter reference, by the way.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Thanks!  Your father and I went to                     

                    see the first movie on opening                         

                    night, and then afterward —                            

                                                                           

          She catches herself before she finishes that sentence.  You      

          do the math.  Literally, do the math.                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, SECOND DISTRICT - NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          It is 8:14.  Lioness, Walrus, Hedgehog, Dodo, and Lobster        

          are standing, at the ready.  Emma, Henry, Kairi, Lizard,         

          Turtle, Dormouse, and Bat leap down from above.                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lioness)                                      

                    ’Sup?                                                  

                                                                           

          Lioness doesn’t understand.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Means "hello."                                         

                                                                           

          Lioness nods.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    We’ve sealed off and evacuated the                     

                    district.  We musn’t let it escape!                    

                                                                           

          Emma nods.  The clock strikes 8:15, and the Guard Armor          

          appears.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHESS PALACE ROYAL TOMB - DAY — 2015                        

                                                                           

          Ana searches Lizard’s belongings, but to no avail.  Will,        

          Tweedle Dum, and the Jabberwock enter.  Will is carrying the     

          bark, and Tweedle Dum is carrying a stone and Ana’s              

          book.  The Jabberwock is carrying Heebie-Jeebie in a             

          cage.  There are some feathers at the bottom of the cage.        

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Any luck?                                              

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Not yet.                                               

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Well, at least Heebie-Jeebie has                       

                    shed some feathers!                                    

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Then she notices something.  A glint from Lizard’s               

          dagger.  Ana picks it up.  A carving of a turtle is on the       

          handle.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    Why would someone calling herself                      

                    "Lizard" have a dagger with a                          

                    turtle on it?                                          

                                                                           

          She smiles and runs over to the others.  Group hug!              

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    Now, we can do the spell!                              

                                                                           

          They set their ingredients on the Red King’s casket, which       

          happens to be nearby.  Tweedle Dum opens the book to the         

          locator spell page.  Ana breaks a piece of the bark off,         

          takes the stone and a feather, and mashes them together,         

          into a powder.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                         (reading)                                         

                    Locus mirabilis.                                       

                                                                           

          She pours the powder onto the dagger, and it glows.  The         

          dagger rises into the air, spins around, and falls.              

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Bloody Hell...                                         

                                                                           

                              TWEEDLE DUM                                  

                    Why didn’t it work?                                    

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    They must be in another world.                         

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    I know just who we need!                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, SECOND DISTRICT - NIGHT - PAST               

                                                                           

          Our heroes and the Horseback Bandits are battling the Guard      

          Armor, but not really doing much to it.  It keeps twirling       

          and twirling, causing whirlwinds.  Lizard runs up to it.         

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          It dives toward her, but she hits its head and it breaks         

          apart.  The Guard Armor’s torso and limbs start flying           

          around, independently.                                           

                                                                           

                              LIZARD (cont’d)                              

                    Yeah, that’s right!                                    

                                                                           

          Its right foot heads toward Emma and Kairi.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey!  Idea!  Let’s combine fire and                    

                    ice!                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Can I use ice?                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Sure!                                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi holds her keyblade in front of her, and Emma holds her     

          mallet.  As the foot closes in on them, they swing.  The         

          combined fire and ice blasts blow up the foot.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Cool!                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah, it is!                                           

                                                                           

          Its right hand flies up to the clock tower and dives behind      

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              BAT AND DORMOUSE                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    We got it!                                             

                                                                           

          They head into the clocktower, via a door near the               

          hotel.  Meanwhile, the left foot hops down a nearby              

          alleyway, opposite the hotel.  Walrus, Lobster, and Dodo         

          head for it.                                                     

                                                                           

                              WALRUS                                       

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          The foot stops and turns around.  Don’t ask.                     

                                                                           

                              DODO                                         

                    You’re outnumbered.                                    

                                                                           

          They begin walking up to it.                                     

                                                                           

                              LOBSTER                                      

                    You’re gonna lose, you now.                            

                                                                           

                              DODO                                         

                    Just you wait.                                         

                                                                           

          They surround it and raise their bows, pointing arrows at        

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WALRUS                                       

                    Any last words?                                        

                                                                           

          It stomps on the ground and they fire.  The arrows shatter       

          the foot.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TRAVERSE TOWN CLOCKTOWER - NIGHT                            

                                                                           

          Okay, it’s the "Gizmo Shop."  Yellow and pink, Toon              

          Town-like place.  Scales, Ferris wheel display thingies,         

          accordion platforms.  Dormouse is walking around, a sword at     

          the ready.                                                       

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                    Twinkle, twinkle, little Bat...                        

                                                                           

          He turns around, quickly.                                        

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE (cont’d)                            

                    How I wonder what you’re at.                           

                                                                           

          A shadow closes in on him.  It’s the Guard Armor’s hand!         

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    Hiya!                                                  

                                                                           

          Bat leaps at the hand, from the top of the wall, and tackles     

          it.  He runs across the room, kicks off a wall, and slams it     

          into the floor, breaking it.  He then leaps back onto the        

          wall and stretches down, smiling.                                

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    No probs.                                              

                                                                           

          Dormouse walks up to him and shakes his head.                    

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I love you!                                            

                                                                           

          They kiss Spider-man-style.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, SECOND DISTRICT - NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          The Guard Armor’s left hand flies toward Lizard and grabs        

          her.  Its portal opens, and it starts to take her into it.       

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Lizard!                                                

                                                                           

          He bolts toward her, dagger in hand, and quickly grabs the       

          Guard Armor’s hand, tossing his dagger into the portal.          

                                                                           

                              TURTLE (cont’d)                              

                    I’ve got ya!                                           

                                                                           

          He starts pulling it up.                                         

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Turtle!                                                

                         (starts tearing up)                               

                    Don’t worry about me.  The                             

                    staff.  The staff is what’s                            

                    important.                                             

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                         (crying)                                          

                    No.  I’m not leaving you behind!                       

                                                                           

          But the Guard Armor lets go of her.  She falls into the          

          abyss, and the portal closes up.                                 

                                                                           

                              TURTLE (cont’d)                              

                    Noooo!                                                 

                                                                           

          He smashes the Guard Armor’s hand, then tries digging up the     

          ground with his hands, to no avail.  He then breaks down in      

          tears.  Emma walks up to him and puts her hand on his back.      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Believe it or not, I’ve been in                        

                    this situation, before.  I know                        

                    what you’re going through.                             

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    I never even told her —                                

                                                                           

          She hugs him.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s okay.  I’m sure she                               

                    knows.  And I’m sure she’s still                       

                    alive, just in another world, so                       

                    maybe you’ll find her, some day!                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Now, all that remains is its torso.  It twirls at Henry, who     

          throws his keyblade at it, cracking it.  It flies back into      

          his hand.  Lioness and Hedgehog walk up to him, with swords.     

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    Need any help?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Sure!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HEDGEHOG                                     

                    Alright, let’s go!                                     

                                                                           

          It spins toward them, and they spin back, doing some serious     

          damage.  It crumbles and a heart falls out.  Emma runs up to     

          it and grabs it.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (shouting, into the heart)                        

                    WHO ARE YOU!?  WHO ARE YOU!?  WHO                      

                    ARE YOU!?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE UNDER-LAND - NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

                              CATERPILLAR                                  

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

          He blows some smoke.  Will and Lizard are in the                 

          Under-Land.  He’s in his Knave uniform from OUaTiW-112, and      

          she has her staff.  THE POOR SAP is there.  Overall, half of     

          the people there are female.                                     

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Found this one on the                                  

                    streets.  Says she’s called                            

                    "Lizard."                                              

                                                                           

                              CATERPILLAR                                  

                    Hmm...Tell me, Lizard, who are you?                    

                                                                           

          He blows more smoke.                                             

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    I’m one of the Horseback Bandits.                      

                                                                           

                              CATERPILLAR                                  

                    A bandit?  Perhaps you may be of                       

                    some use to me.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                         (to Lizard)                                       

                    How’s your pickpocketing?                              

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Not great.                                             

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Well, I can teach you everything I                     

                    know.                                                  

                                                                           

          Lizard smiles.                                                   

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    YOU’RE a thief!?  With THAT                            

                    uniform?                                               

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Believe it or not, the Queen likes                     

                    to have someone in the Under-Land.                     

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Oh, bloody Hell.                                       

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    I’m going to need to take your                         

                    staff.  Queen’s orders.  Can’t                         

                    disobey.                                               

                                                                           

          He snatches it from her hand.                                    

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET (cont’d)                        

                    Physically impossible.  Sorry.                         

                                                                           

          Zoom in on Will’s face.                                          

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, SECOND DISTRICT - NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          A crispy face is shown on the heart.  What’s left of his         

          clothes indicate CHARLUS, the previous Knave of Hearts.  He      

          dead.                                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          She walks back over to Turtle.  Walrus, Dodo, Lobster,           

          Henry, Lioness, and Kairi join them.  Dormouse and Bat exit      

          the clocktower.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    Did we win!?                                           

                                                                           

          Lioness looks up at them, sad.                                   

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                    What happened?  Where’s Lizard?                        

                                                                           

          They hop down and run over to the group.                         

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    It took her...                                         

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    I’m so sorry...                                        

                                                                           

          They all hug him.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHESS PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY - 2015                       

                                                                           

          Lizard is now resting on a table.  With the Jabberwock and       

          Will behind her, Ana mixes another locator spell.  She also      

          has the dagger, but she’s not ready to enchant it, just          

          yet.  Tweedle Dum enters, with PERCY, THE WHITE RABBIT           

          behind him.                                                      

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    What was it you needed, your                           

                    Majesty?                                               

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Lizard’s alive, but under a                            

                    sleeping curse.                                        

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    We need you to find a band of                          

                    thieves in another world.                              

                         (to herself)                                      

                    Locus mirabilis.                                       

                                                                           

          The locator spell powder glows, as Percy draws open a rabbit     

          hole.  Ana pours the powder on the dagger, and it rises up,      

          spins, and points into the rabbit hole.  Percy grabs onto        

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          He leaps into the rabbit hole, and it closes.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WOODS - DAY                                                 

                                                                           

          The Horseback Bandits are out banditting a TRAVELING PARTY       

          (half of whom are female).  This is the only time we see         

          their actual horses, during this episode.                        

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    That’ll teach you to mess with the                     

                    Horseback Bandits!                                     

                                                                           

          Percy emerges from a rabbit hole.                                

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Hello, there!                                          

                                                                           

          Turtle walks up to him.                                          

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Is that my dagger?                                     

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Good!  So, I take it you know                          

                    Lizard?                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHESS PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY                              

                                                                           

          Ana, Will, Tweedle Dum, and the Jabberwock are waiting, when     

          a rabbit hole opens up.  Percy leads the Horseback Bandits       

          out of it, Guardians of the Galaxy-style.                        

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Lizard!                                                

                                                                           

          He runs up to her and takes her hand, crying.                    

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    What happened to her?                                  

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    A poorly-phrased wish put her under                    

                    a sleeping curse.  Only true love’s                    

                    kiss can awaken her.                                   

                                                                           

          The Horseback Bandits all look at Turtle.                        

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Also, I MAY have scooped her                           

                    eyeballs out.                                          

                                                                           

          Bat and Dormouse stare at her, in confusion.  She smiles.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                         (crying)                                          

                    Lizard...                                              

                                                                           

          He kisses her hand, and a rainbow fwooshes out!  She wakes       

          up!                                                              

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Bloody Hell!  It worked!                               

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Huh?  Where am I?  Why can’t I see?                    

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    You’re blind now.  Sorry.  My bad.                     

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Who —                                                  

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hi, Lizard.                                            

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Turtle!  Is that you!?                                 

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Yes, it is.                                            

                                                                           

          She hugs him.  Ana starts paging through her book.               

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Well, I guess this is going to take                    

                    some getting used to!                                  

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Actually, given the circumstances                      

                    of your blindness, I MAY be able to                    

                    help you with that!                                    

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Oh, thanks!                                            

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    We’re just glad to have you back!                      

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                    Yeah, we’ve missed you!                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WALRUS                                       

                    Wasn’t the same, without you!                          

                                                                           

                              DODO                                         

                    Turtle cried for weeks, after that                     

                    thing took you away!                                   

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Ooh!  Did we win?                                      

                                                                           

                              LOBSTER                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah, we won!                                          

                                                                           

                              HEDGEHOG                                     

                    What happened to the staff?                            

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Another Queen in this land took                        

                    it.  Last I heard, she went back to                    

                    the Enchanted Forest with some                         

                    pirate.  Her new beau, I                               

                    guess.  Personally, I don’t see the                    

                    appeal.  Seemed like a real                            

                    scumbag, to me.                                        

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Well, he IS a pirate.  There MAY be                    

                    honor among thieves, but not among                     

                    pirates!                                               

                                                                           

          Lizard gets up, Turtle holding her hand.                         

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    By the way, you’re all invited to                      

                    our wedding!  Date to be                               

                    determined, but don’t miss it!                         

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    Do you mind if we invite our                           

                    friends from Traverse Town?                            

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Well, there’s plenty of room, so                       

                    the more, the merrier!                                 

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Which reminds me, we should be                         

                    planning a trip to                                     

                    Storybrooke.  And to see Alice and                     

                    Cyrus.  And probably Agrabah.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, we have plenty of time,                          

                    darling.                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN, FIRST DISTRICT - NIGHT — PAST                

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi are sitting in the café with Nancy        

          and Jim.  Jim has a box, not unlike one used for hearts, and     

          a wand, evidently fashioned from the branch Kairi broke off      

          of the Tree of Life.                                             

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    I made this box, so you can put the                    

                    Gummi in it.                                           

                                                                           

          He opens it.  It has three sections in it.                       

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Just put them in here.                                 

                                                                           

          Henry nods.  Jim closes the box and hands it to him.  He         

          then holds up the wand.                                          

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    And this is for you.                                   

                                                                           

          He hands it to Kairi.                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Come back soon, okay?                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Might be a while.  Curse and all.                      

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    Just let us know how your search                       

                    goes, okay?                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Got it!                                                

                                                                           

          He takes out the map and unrolls it on the table.                

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Where should we go first?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    The Deep Jungle is only a week                         

                    away, by sea.  Go there.  It’s just                    

                    outside the bounds of Enchanted                        

                    Forest, but it’s closer than the                       

                    Maritime Kingdom, which IS in the                      

                    Enchanted Forest.                                      

                                                                           

          Don’t question it.  There’s a port in another                    

          district.  Let’s go with that.  It would have been slower to     

          go directly there from Destiny Islands than to go through        

          Halloween Town.  Your questions are pointless.                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Got it.                                                

                                                                           

                              JIM                                          

                    I have a sailboat, if you need one.                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Thanks, but I’ve got a boat.  It’s                     

                    in a bottle.                                           

                                                                           

                              NANCY                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          That’s it, for now.  No big cliffhanger here.  Sorry.  Watch     

          Wonderland.                                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
